Driving the wrong way (e.g., against the direction of traffic) often occurs as the result of driver inattention, confusing roads, or insufficient road signage. Wrong-way driving, particularly on or near highways, is especially dangerous given that vehicles are usually traveling at very high speeds in such areas.